


island escapes and new horizons

by marimeetsmischief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Lovesquare, adrien agreste is an animal crossing fanatic, adrienette - Freeform, established adrinette, marinette dupain cheng cannot resist agreste puppy dog eyes, pre-reveal, video gaming dates, virtual dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimeetsmischief/pseuds/marimeetsmischief
Summary: some fluffy drabbles of adrien and marinette coping with busy schedules through late night animal crossing sessions.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	island escapes and new horizons

The game had only come out a few weeks ago, but Adrien had been on her from pretty much the second it did. He knew she had gotten a Nintendo switch to play MarioKart and Smash Bros with her dad, and as soon as he had gotten definite confirmation that they were making an Animal Crossing game for the switch, he had started planting the seeds of interest. 

It was the last straw when he had told her the story of exactly why he loved the game so much. The image of a small Adrien, curled up in his big bed with a tiny blue DS, running around his town and stopping to talk to every single villager almost broke her. So, she had relented, and within an hour, he had been at her house with his allowance debit card, punching in the information on her switch to buy the game for her.

“Okay so, these guys are Timmy and Tommy,” Adrien said, talking over the weird animatronic babbling that was coming from the switch. “They run the shop, and their uncle, Tom Nook, is probably the most iconic character, he’s the one who builds the houses and puts you in debt all the time.”

Turning to him with wide eyes, she frowned. “In debt? I thought the game was supposed to be fun and LESS stressful than real life,” she grumbled at him, continuously clicking the “A” button to get through the dialogue. If she was being honest, she might have slightly preferred settling into the game on her own, but it was completely impossible to turn away the excited look he had and the enthusiasm in his voice as he explained who the characters were and what they had done in previous games. 

“It is, come on. ‘Nette, don’t you trust me? It’ll be fun, and we can visit each other’s islands and everything!” He was determined, that was for sure. They had already bought the game, so she couldn’t really justify not playing it now, either. Admitting defeat, she rolled her eyes and nodded, starting to actually read the dialogue. 

The process to create her character and island had taken a lot longer than she had anticipated. Well, choosing a name and birthday for her character had been easy (her actual name and her actual birthday). The island name had taken a little thinking, but no more than five minutes had been spent on that (Chanceux). No, the longest amount of time had been spent on customizing her character, which she didn’t even get to do herself. Adrien had insisted on doing it for her, sitting down facing her, his eyes constantly flicking back and forth between her face and the screen. There hadn’t even seemed like enough options to keep him busy for that long, but nearly twenty minutes later, he was finally done, presenting it to her with a proud grin. Marinette wasn’t sure if she had ever blushed as much as she had then, her cheeks getting redder with every glance he cast at her face. The character had managed to look remarkably like her, and she rolled her eyes a little but blushed deeply, noticing how much detail he had taken in. 

After they had finished the customization and set-up process, she had dragged him over to her chaise lounge, curling up together in the afternoon sun. He rested against the back, wrapping his arms around her and dropping his head down onto her shoulder as she leaned back into him. Finishing the tutorial, he helped guide her through the first few things she needed to do on her own, explaining how some of the actions worked. Somewhere between all of his explanations, she realized she actually quite liked the game, the peacefulness of it, and the graphics were amazing too. 

The third villager she had gotten was a purple frog, that upon talking to for the first time, she had immediately been annoyed with. “Yeah, whatever Chloé,” she mumbled under her breath after the character made some comment about her 'atrocious’ outfit. Adrien had only laughed, and when she turned to glare at him, he shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. She hadn't been able to stay mad after that, grumbling something incoherent and turning back to her screen as her cheeks turned pink again. She felt his arms squeeze tighter around her and she smiled slightly, both of them watching her character run around on screen. 

She didn't remember exactly how long they stayed like that, but they both dozed off at some point, and by the time Nathalie called him to come home, the sun was setting.


End file.
